


Summer Heat

by luciusmistress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciusmistress/pseuds/luciusmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape in the Malfoy Manor with an albino peacock feather. With a side order of Lucius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wankfest 2011.

Severus closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. It felt really good to have a moment alone. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his stay at the Manor, because he did, or that Lucius wasn't a good host, because he was. It was just that Lucius' constant presence was a bit overwhelming.

It was the way Lucius looked at him and the way he listened to his every word. Severus was used to being ignored most of the time, both at Hogwarts and at home, so being the centre of someone's attention like that made him feel very self-conscious. Of course, Lucius was just being polite, there was nothing more to it, but that was part of the problem. The truth was that Severus would quite have liked there to be something more to it.

The mere thought of Lucius looking at him with something other than polite interest made Severus' face grow hot and caused uncomfortable sensations in other parts of his anatomy, too. Well, not uncomfortable as such. In different circumstances, they could have been rather pleasant, in fact. But not when it happened around a friend who was very married and very male. An unwanted erection at the dinner table, at eighteen, was simply embarrassing.

Severus toyed with the idea of just packing his bags and leaving Malfoy Manor at least once a day, but the truth was that he had nowhere else to go. Spinner's End was not home. It had never been home, and Severus was rather glad to finally be free of the place. He had no job, no money, no relatives he could have imagined living with. If Lucius hadn't invited him to stay at the Manor, he had no idea what he would have done. Besides, as frustrating as being around Lucius all day was, it also made Severus feel more alive than ever before.

Before this summer, Severus had never really seen the point in masturbation. He had tried it, of course, but had found it a rather messy affair, leaving his bed sticky and sweaty. Release of excess bodily fluids was necessary, but why the other boys at his dorm had made such a big deal out of it had always puzzled him. Until this summer. Spending his nights alone in his bedroom under Lucius' roof, his thoughts returning to a day spent in Lucius' company, he had found himself doing it more and more often. And the better he got at it, the easier it was to control himself the next day.

Never one to leave something only half mastered, Severus had elevated masturbation into an art form. He had discovered that it could be so much more than just a few pulls on the foreskin and a quick release. His body turned out to have sensitive spots all over, so many spots to stroke or pinch, so many ways to increase and draw out the pleasure so that when release came, it was more intense, more satisfying than ever before. And if he thought of Lucius while doing it, if he whispered Lucius' name as he came, that was his secret. No one need ever know.

Severus closed his eyes and began to unbutton his robes. Lucius would stand in front of him, naked, a predatory smirk on his lips. As Severus undressed, Lucius' eyes would slide down his body …

A horrible shriek from outside interrupted Severus' fantasy. He was getting used to the sound by now, but the first time he'd heard it he had nearly jumped out of his skin. Peacocks! How was he supposed to know that the graceful white creatures sounded like ten cats slowly tortured to death?

But now the sound was familiar, almost pleasant in a strange way. The birds had come to represent Lucius to him. They too walked around the place like they owned it, beautiful, arrogant, constantly present but still out of Severus' reach.

A few days ago, Severus had found a white tail feather on the lawn. He had barely resisted the urge to sleep with it under his pillow, settling instead on keeping it on his bedside table. He picked it up now and stroked it. It was the closest he could ever get to Lucius.

Closing his eyes again, Severus lay down on his bed, not bothering to get under the covers. He run the feather across his chest, shivering when it touched a nipple. Lucius would touch him just like that, a light, teasing caress. His cock throbbed against his stomach, impossibly hard and longing to be touched. Soon he would no longer be able to resist, would have to grab it and slide a hand up and down the shaft, up and down, foreskin sliding over the head and back, again and again, until …

A sharp intake of breath from the doorway alerted Severus that he had an audience. His eyes snapped open and—horror of horrors—Lucius was standing at the door, smirking, eyes sweeping over Severus' body in exactly the same way as in his fantasies. Mortified, Severus tried to pull the covers from underneath him, but soon realised that it looked just pathetic. The damage was done and covering himself now would not make it go away.

"Please don't let me interrupt," Lucius drawled. "You seemed to be having such a wonderful time, thinking about me."

For a horrible second, Severus felt like he would pass out from sheer embarrassment. He hadn't been moaning, had he? Of course he had. A single name, repeated over and over. He could never, ever look Lucius in the face again.

Lucius chuckled a little breathlessly. "Pray, do continue. I am just admiring the view." He closed the door, pulled up an armchair and sat down facing the bed. He was acting as if it was a perfectly normal thing to find a guest pleasuring himself and moaning his name.

Severus bit his lip. This was a dream. It had to be. Somehow he had fallen asleep during his … activities and was now having a nightmare that was rapidly turning into a wet dream. That had to be it. There was no other explanation. Just a dream. So he may as well enjoy it while it lasted.

He looked straight at Lucius and run the feather over his cock. Lucius' eyes followed the movement and a little moan escaped his lips. Severus spread his legs a bit more, offering a better view. It felt very intimate, allowing Lucius to see him like this. They were sharing something private, something not meant for anyone else to see.

Severus watched, mesmerized, as Lucius unbuttoned his own robes. His cock was hard and red and there was a drop of precome glistening at the tip. Lucius began to stroke himself and Severus matched his rhythm. It felt so much better than it ever had before. Almost like they were touching each other across the room. Severus didn't want it to end, but he knew he couldn't last long. His balls were already tightening, the pressure building, needing release. Their hands sped up and then Lucius was coming, right in front of him, his cock spurting come over his fingers. Slowly, not taking his eyes off Severus, he raised a soiled finger up to his mouth and licked the fluid off it. The sight was too much for Severus. He was coming, coming harder than ever before, the pleasure so intense that he nearly blacked out. 

It took Severus a moment to regain his senses and when he did, Lucius was already on his feet, buttoning his robes as if nothing had happened. He paused at the door and turned back to Severus, smiling. "Next time, I would like to do more than watch." He raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Would you like that, Severus?"

Still out of breath and unable to speak, Severus resorted to nodding fervently, his spent cock already stirring at the thought. He closed his eyes as Lucius left the room and enjoyed the memory of Lucius licking a finger and imagined how that tongue might feel against his cock. The peacock feather fell from his hand and fluttered to the floor, no longer needed.


End file.
